


bella

by goobapologist



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, no they aren't dating at this point, so they are back on earth, the nickname still applies, yes I am ignoring the fact that minkowskis husband exists, yes I know her name is isabel and not isabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobapologist/pseuds/goobapologist
Summary: Headcanon that Lovelace speaks fluent Italian, so when Minkowski calls her "Bella" for the first time there's a little bit of a mix-up.
Relationships: Isabel Lovelace/Renée Minkowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	bella

**Author's Note:**

> post-canon so they're back on earth

Lovelace had her laptop propped up on her lap, reading over her cases for the week. Minkowski was sitting inches away from Lovelace on the couch, doing little else except admiring the view. The view being Lovelace squinting adorably at the screen. Squinting, because no matter how many times Minkowski tells her to “go to the fucking optomotrist”, Lovelace insists that she can “train her eyes to do better”. 

Minkowski had been spending an alarming amount of time in Lovelace's apartment, even staying over on the weekends, the whole time both of them avoiding the elephant in the room.

Most Sundays it was the opposite-- Minkowski would be balancing a laptop on her knees and Lovelace would lay back against the armrest of the couch, always snacking on something, always on her phone, and always pretending that she wasn’t focusing all of her attention on Minkowski. It was kind of embarrassing honestly.

Today though, Minkowski could not shake the fondness she felt from watching Lovelace get wrapped up in her work. She was afraid though, that she had been staring for a little too long and decided that she was going to get a snack. She tried to get Lovelace's attention. “Bella” she called softly.

“Thank you,” Lovelace said, not looking up from her screen but smiling a little bit. A second later, she froze, realizing what Minkowski meant. 

“I- uh--” Before Lovelace could finish, Minkowski burst out laughing. 

Lovelace continued to stutter and scrunched up her face, “I- I didn’t know you meant-- oh shut up, what were you gonna tell me anyway?”

Minkowski had to eventually force herself to stop laughing. “I wanted to know if you needed anything from the kitchen.”

“No, I’m good,” Lovelace said, her speech muffled by her hands covering her face.   
Minkowski laughed softly again. “Okay, I’ll be right back”. She got up and started walking to the kitchen. Then, without turning around said, “You are though, just for the record.”

Lovelace was glad Minkowski wasn’t in the room to see her face turn red.


End file.
